Rigel
Rigel is D.A.'s boi, claws off dudes! this code is by Digital Jackal |} PERSONALITY Rigel's a wild fire, that's one way to put it. He has a strong spirit, and impossible is not in his vocabulary. He loves adventure, being free, and living life to the fullest. His mind sees his life as an endless string of possibilities, and his favorite future is one with his girlfriend Libra. As far as beliefs go, Rigel is very independent, he wants to make his life, his way. And believes hard work is the best way to reach it, but having fun is also very important. Rigel does have a problem with authority, he follows his heart, no matter what. And he questions anything that goes against his beliefs. He hates conflict, but will stand up for dragons being bullied, righteousness, his and Libra's future, and truth. Rigel has a problem with relaxing, his mind is constantly shifting, taking in multiple ideas, and considering them. He loves order, but he thinks in a chaotic-orderly kind of way, he can't help it. He loves truth, but sometimes he doesn't tell it to please others. He focuses too much on what other's think of him, and he doesn't stay true to himself. But when he moved out from home, discovered his talents, and met Libra, he found his soul. And now he doesn't care squat about what other's think of him, as long as it's what his heart says its right. Rigel loves art, expressing himself, staying true to his heart, and painting. He also loves listening to Libra sing, paint portraits of them together. And stargazing with her. He's pretty artistically gifted, and is currently going to the University of Nightcry on a scholarship. Libra also had a scholarship there, due to her being a mild genius in astronomy and astrophysics. Rigel doesn't know what to think of himself, honestly. He knows his beliefs, but he has problems with self-acceptance. He mentally nitpicks at all his flaws, and he's trying to break this habit. Truly, he's a teen trying to find his place in the world, staying strong, and defending his rights, and the rights of good dragons. But, stronger then anything, stronger then this flaws, and fears, he's free. He loves freedom, beside his fears of losing those he loves. He doesn't fear death, deep, deep down, he knows he's good, and that's good enough. If Rigel knew he'd die tomorrow, he'd be glad he loved someone with all his heart. Libra. APPEARANCE Rigel is tall, fairly good looking NightWing of a college age. He has dusky grey scales, like that of a new born skyscape. His physique is lean, and athletic, with strong but wiry muscles. He has broad shoulders, and good posture. His tail is abnormally longer, and curves inward, as are his spikes. Rigel has a few silver specks beneath each kind, earth brown eye. He also has a few scars on his shoulders, and cheeks from fighting with bullies or thieves. Rigel usually wears unzipped leather jackets, t-shirts with a cool print, jeans, and cuff bracelets. His favorite shirt is red with white runic writing down the sides. He occasionally wears his dark blue headphones, and he never goes without silver cross necklace, its from his parents. As is the twisted copper bracelet on his right wrist. It has stars engraved in it, as well as the words "I love you to the moon and back ~ Libra" this is his most prized possession. It even took a few months of her paychecks to afford it, but he wouldn't care if it cost her a cent, it's the thought of her love that counts. HISTORY text text text Trivia * Is a Proud Christian * Is pretty close with his parents * is a very, very gifted artist * is currently going to the University of Nightcry with Libra. * Loves singing, and is fairly good at it * Is an adrenaline junkie, to his annoyance * Loves the stars * Hates cowards, and liars * Has a really strong sense of justice * Tries to be brave Relationships (You may ask to have your OC/sona added) Libra- Libra is Rigel's soulmate, he's fallen horns over talons in love with her, and vice versa. His favorite dragon in Pyrrhia is her, besides being boyfriend-girlfriend, they're best friends. And are always there to support each other. She's his biggest fan, and he's hers. And since they're both young dragons trying to find their purposes, they're helping one another discover their true selves. Los Angeles: Rigel isn't the best of friends with the mildly edgy, dragon, but he does see where he's come from. He likes his soldier-like loyalty to his mother, but doesn't know him that well. He's an alright acquaintance, but he nearly lost it when LA swore at him...Oh well.. IMAGES . . . Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer)